


Sweet Dreams

by MaladaptiveDaydreamer



Category: Avengers, Hulk - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveDaydreamer/pseuds/MaladaptiveDaydreamer
Summary: Bruce is really tired after a bad hulk out and Tony makes sure he gets to sleep.
Relationships: Stanner - Relationship, Tony Stark/Bruce Banner, science boyfriends - Relationship, science bros - Relationship, science husbands - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Sweet Dreams

“Need anything else, honey?” The billionaire softly asked his sleepy husband after setting down the cup of green tea he had requested on the table near the king sized bed the scientist was lying in.

Bruce yawned before taking a sip of the beverage. He weakly shook his head when he was done. “No,” he rasped, his voice barely audible, “you’ve done more than enough for me.” He gently placed the drink down on the table and lied his shaking head back down on the giant pillow Tony insisted would be the most comfortable for him. 

Since it was of Tony’s own invention, it worked perfectly. It was all the doctor could do to keep his heavy eyelids from forcibly shutting and preventing him from spending precious time with his husband.

Tony noticed how much effort it took Bruce to stay awake and talk to him. He gently took the other man’s hand in his and stroked it, knowing how much that always relaxed him. “Babe, I know it must be hard to take your eyes off me, but you really need to get some sleep. Seriously,” he bent down and kissed the scientist, whose tired, bagged eyes had now forcibly shut.

Bruce still managed to unintelligently murmur a protest. “Hhnn nooo.” He weakly attempted to sit up but was gently pushed back into bed by his adamant husband. 

“Hey, you stop that.” He pulled the covers over the exhausted scientist, who huffed as though he was being forced to socialize. “Don’t make me get one of my suits to watch you sleep, because I will.”

Bruce sighed, defeated. He grumbled as he finally succumbed to his exhaustion. He began to snore peacefully.

“Sweet dreams, big guy.”


End file.
